The present invention relates generally to the field of data acquisition and processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for acquiring data from multiple sources and for processing and integrating the acquired data into a printed output.
Businesses, government agencies, and other establishments rely on identification cards to allow authorized individuals to access restricted facilities, funds, or services. Identification cards such as driver""s licenses, military identification cards, school identification cards, and credit cards are simple and convenient ways to provide some security in situations where general public access to either facilities or services is restricted. However, the security which heretofore has been provided by these identification cards, is now being undermined by advancements in reproduction technology that have facilitated the production of high quality forged identification cards. As reproduction technology has advanced, the need has arisen for identification cards which are more difficult to forge and therefore more secure.
A number of tactics have been suggested for making identification cards more difficult to forge. For example, government agencies responsible for issuing driver""s licenses have proposed that an image of the driver""s fingerprint can be encoded onto the driver""s license. Additionally, it has been suggested that new encoding schemes, such as bar codes and magnetic stripes, can encode identifying information in a manner that makes it more difficult to produce forgeries.
However, the manufacture of these improved identification cards has proven to be more expensive and more time consuming than the manufacture of traditional identification cards.
The systems presently employed for manufacturing these more complicated identification cards are relatively unsophisticated. Typically, these systems include a series of disconnected stations that each perform a separate function. In operation, a person passes through each station where identifying information is collected for integration into the identification card. For example, at a first station for making driver""s licenses, the Registry operator takes a photograph of the driver. At a second station, a second Registry operator takes identifying information from the driver, such as height, eye color, address and so forth, and enters this data into a computer system via a keyboard. The computer generates an identification card with the identifying information regarding the driver, and the photograph is fixed to the identification card in the appropriate space. A third operation laminates the card, and makes the card available to the driver.
These unsophisticated prior art systems are relatively cumbersome and labor-intensive. Furthermore, because each station requires equipment, space and operator attention, these systems are expensive to operate and maintain.
Also troublesome is the lack of uniformity between identification cards generated by these prior art systems. Because the uniformity of the photograph data is effected by operator error and the ambient light at the photographing station, there can be a wide range of exposure levels for photographs taken at different stations. This lack of uniformity makes it more difficult to detect forgeries and, therefore, reduces the security provided by the identification card.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved unitary system for acquiring data from different sources and for processing the data so that it can be printed out in an integrated format.
A further object is to provide a system for acquiring data from multiple sources that reduces the equipment costs associated with image acquisition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for acquiring images from multiple data sources that increases the uniformity of printed image data between identification cards.
An additional object of the present invention is to reduce the need for photographic image collection.
Another additional object of the present invention is to provide a system that reduces the need for keyboard data entry of identifying information.
The present invention includes apparatus and methods for efficiently acquiring data from a plurality of different data sources. In one aspect, the invention is understood as systems for acquiring data from a plurality of different sources for the manufacture of identification cards such as driver""s licenses, military identification cards, school identification cards and credit cards. The invention can be further understood as a system that includes a data collection unit, a signal processor, and a printer.
The data collection unit includes elements for collecting data from a plurality of spatially separated sources and for providing that data as a sequence of output signals, typically on a single output connector. The data collection system may include an image plane that can receive image data from a plurality of spatially distributed object sources. The collection system has a selection element that selectively and alternatively couples the object sources to the image plane. An optical conversion element, positioned at the image plane, can acquire the image projected on the image plane and generates output signals representative of the collected images.
The data collection unit includes a plurality of image paths that optically engage the object sources to the image plane. These object sources can include photographs, written text, people, barcodes, images of finger prints and other sources of image information. The image plane may be positioned at a known point where image data collected from the object sources is directed. The collection unit can be assembled within a housing the housing can have at least one image path that optically couples the object sources to the image plane. The image path can extend through the housing if the image plane is positioned exterior to the housing, or it can extend between an object source and an image plane positioned within the housing. Typically, an optical conversion element, such as a video camera, is positioned on the housing for receiving visual images from the image plane and for generating output signals that represent the visual images projected onto the image plane. A selection element may selectively and alternatively couple visual images from separate object sources along the image paths and onto the image plane. The selection element may include optical shutters for selectively occluding or transmitting visual images and may include illumination elements for providing a controlled sequence of illumination at selected ones of the image sources. The illumination elements can alternatively illuminate one or the other of the image sources to alternatively couple one of the object sources to the image plane. In addition, mechanical elements can be employed to perform some of these functions.
The data collection unit may further include a magnetic sensor element, optionally connected either permanently or detachably, to the housing, for sensing information stored on a magnetic medium and for providing within the sequence of output signals generated by the collection unit, a series of output signals representative of the magnetic information. The data collection unit may also include a bar-code reader, which can collect data from a bar-code image received from one of the object sources. In some embodiments, the data collection unit can include a focus adjustment element for focusing one of the object sources onto the image plane. The focus adjustment element can include an ultrasonic or infra-red focusing unit that measures a signal representative of the distance between the data collection unit and the object source being imaged, and can further include an adjustable lens element that can be adjusted according to the distance measured by the focus adjustment unit. Alternatively, the data collection unit can include a focus element with sufficient depth of focus, to focus onto the image plane image data from object sources at a range of positions.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a system is provided for generating a printed output image that includes information from a plurality of sources, and for printing the information onto a single print medium. This system can comprise a data collection and signal generating device, generally as described above, for generating at its output a sequence of data signals that represent a plurality of spatially separated image sources. The data collection unit of the system can further include a selection means for selectively and alternatively coupling visual images from each of the object sources along the image path and onto the image plane. As indicated above, the selection element can include one or more selection devices such as, optical shutters for selectively occluding and transmitting the visual images, illumination elements for providing in a controlled sequence illumination of selected ones of the plurality of object sources, or mechanical elements for selecting specific object sources including a mechanical system for alternatively and selectively moving object sources into an image path. A signal processor, typically a computer unit couples to the data collection unit and may control the collection unit to collect data according to a selected sequence. The signal processor can control the data collecting unit responsive to either operator commands, a set of programmed instructions, or a combination of both. The system can also include a printing device for generating the printed output image and would typically include a signal processor coupled between the signal generating elements and the printing device, for providing from the output data signals a series of printing control signals for operating the printing device. The printing device may couple to the signal processor either by a direct connection or via a communication link. A communication link may be a telecommunication, such as a modem, a wireless communication link, such as a radio-frequency transmitter, or any other type of communication link suitable for transmitting data to a remote location. The printer may include a communication link for receiving data and instructions from the signal processor, or from a plurality of signal processors, all sharing the same printing device.